


River

by JCF



Series: Bridges: A 221B Anthology [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: Sherlock is overwhelmed by life and seeks solitude by the Thames.





	River

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of inspiration:
> 
> Some days I am too proud to ask for help.  
> And I stumble through the noise,  
> Tryin’ to find some peace;  
> A stranger in the crowd, I lose myself.  
> So I walk down to the river,  
> Where the troubles they can’t find me

There was not a soul around other than him. As it should be at half three in the morning. He preferred it that way. The breeze was cold and he’d failed to remember his gloves, but it didn’t matter.

Sherlock’s forearm ached at the injection sites. The solution coursed through him, and would for several more hours. He was alert, acutely alert, of **everything**. The rustle of the leaves, the tiny lapping of the waves in the Thames, the street lights illuminating the city around him, the gold and blue of the Peace Pagoda. The shadows gave the golden statues strange expressions and created dark caves out of their niches.

If only his own shadows were as tangible and simple… Instead, his were black and a maze of cold, damp rock, with no light to help him find his way. He often felt his way around and prayed he didn’t stumble into a pit.

He hadn’t been so lucky tonight. He’d found a deep one and there was no point in calling out. Every other sensible Londoner was tucked in their beds asleep. They didn’t want to be bothered with him.

“Sherlock?”

Sherlock whirled around. John was sitting on a nearby bench.

Sherlock didn’t answer. He didn’t have to. He only had to walk over and join John on the bench.

**Author's Note:**

> This 221B is brought to you by:
> 
> “River” by Josh Groban from his latest album, “Bridges.”  
> (Written by: Josh Groban, Tony Gad, and Bernie Herms.)


End file.
